Cross and the Rivals Return/Firey Battle/Charmeleon Evolves into Charizard/Charizard defeats Incineroar
This is how Cross and the rivals appears again, and how Charmeleon evolves into Charizard and defeats Incineroar in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Now we go to the heroes running to the Crystal, while the wild Pokemon are watching them as they see the crystal) Samurai Jack: '''Can it be? '''Ashi: '''The crystal. '''Sorrel: '''That's where you should place the rainbow wing. (Ash takes out the Rainbow wing from the jacket) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I'll do it! '''Emerl: '''Go ahead, Ash. (As Ash was about to reach the crystal, Incineroar appears uses Throat Chop blowing Ash and Pikachu away) '''Emerl: Ash, are you okay? Ash Ketchum: I'm fine. Tails: It's Incineroar! Knuckles: We know who's it is. (Cross, his Lycanroc and Team Robot's rivals appears) Ash Ketchum: It's Cross and Emerl's rivals! And Tempest Shadow from my dream!! What's going on?! Cross: I'll take that! The trainer who battles Ho-Oh is the strongest and that trainer is me! Sorrel: That's not how it works! Verity: Now look the one who gets to battle Ho-Oh is the chosen one! The rainbow hero! Cross: You're too soft. Remember might makes right! And that's it. Ash Ketchum: So what about the weak then? Cross: There trash. Ash Ketchum: And people who lose? Tempest Shadow: There worth trash! Ash Ketchum: There's no way, I'm gonna effort to let you win this! (The rainbow feather glows as Marshadow pops out of Ash's shadow) Donald Duck: Look! Goofy: Gwarsh! Who's that? Ash Ketchum: Your Marshadow! Sorrel: That's the Pokemon we saw that night! Verity: Marshadow is so cute! Cross: That's the guide from the shadows? Wow. Grubber: What is that? Tempest Shadow: That is Marshadow a Fighting/Ghost type Mythical Pokemon, Grubber. (Marshadow jumps back on top of the cliff to watch the fight) Bonji: '''Marshadow, It's only purpose is to observe the proceedings. '''Verity: '''Bonji? '''Captain Haddock: '''Weird. '''Charmy Bee: Go get him, Ash. Knuckles the Echidna: Teach that bully a lesson he'll never forget! Ash Ketchum: Got it. (He puts the rainbow feather back in his jacket and brings out a Pokeball) Charmeleon, I choose you! (He sends out Charmeleon) Cross: Use Flamethrower! (Incineroar fires Flamethrower) Ash Ketchum: Charge, Charmeleon! (Charmeleon dodges it) Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon now use Slash! (Charmeleon uses Slash and hits Incineroar) Verity: Perfect! Cross: Throat Chop, go! (Incineroar uses Throat Chop but Charmeleon dodges it) Ash Ketchum: Use Slash again! (Charmeleon uses Slash two fire type Pokemon punches their fist colliding) Cross: Use Flamethrower! (Incineroar fires Flamethrower) Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon! (Charmeleon begins to struggle from that flamethrower attack. Suddenly Charmeleon begins to glow) SpongeBob Squarepants: Look! Espio the Chameleon: Charmeleon is evolving! (Charmeleon evolves into Charizard) Ash Ketchum: You evolved into a Charizard! Verity: Go, Charizard! Tempest Shadow: What!? How?! Samurai Jack: '''Charmeleon blocks the flames and unleashes it's power and evolves. '''Cross: '''Aw, who cares? Even when weak Pokemon evolve, they're still weak! Now use Throat Chop! '''Ash Ketchum: Charizard use Slash! (Two Pokemon uses their attacks hitting each other) Cross: Use Flamethrower! (Incineroar fires Flamethrower, but Charizard doges it) Ash Ketchum: '''Now use Dragon Rage! (Charizard fires Dragon rage and blasted Incineroar) '''Ash Ketchum: Charizard, we've got to wrap this up quick! Build up your power let's end this one with a big attack! Cross: All right, Fire Fang! (Incineroar charges while using Fire Fang) Ash Ketchum: '''Dodge it, quick! (Charizard dodges it) '''Cross: Grab it and drag it down! (Incineroar grabs Charizard) Ash Ketchum: '''Use Seismic Toss! (Charizard throws Incineroar to the ground) '''Cross: Incineroar use flamethrower! (Incineroar fires flamethrower) Ash Ketchum: Charizard use flamethrower! (Charizard fires flamethrower as two fire attacks collide) Ash Ketchum: Go! (Charizard's flamethrower pushes through Incineroar's flamethrower and defeats it) Tempest Shadow: Incineroar lost! (Cross fell down his knees) Verity: '''Alright! '''Ash Ketchum: '''You did it, Charizard! '''Tintin: '''I knew you can do it! (Cross returns Incineroar into his pokeball.) '''Cross: Impossible! How could I lose! Emerl: Let me tell you something, Cross! The only things that defeated you and Incineroar are heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship. Three things you and your pokemon cronies lack! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes